


Dirty Job

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Harrison Tucker/Matt Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Dirty Job

matt whimpered as harrison teased his clothed cock with his foot under the table, harrison looked up at him with a smug grin as matt put his hands over his face to hide his blush.

"what's wrong matthew, cat's got your tongue?"

matt moved his hands away from his face and furrowed his brows at his boyfriend. he somehow unzipped matt's pants, slipping his cock free from his boxers, then moved them up and down his length.

matt whimpered, hiding his face once again while harrison continued to move his feet against his cock. "ha-harry, ah.." matt moaned against his hands.

"that's right baby, keep moaning my name, you sound beautiful." harrison hummed, using the arches of his feet to rub the head of matt's cock.

"h-h..harry, f-fuck- feels so am-amazing!~" he mewled, panting and squirming from the touch.

harrison pushed harder as matt began to rut against his feet, breathy and needy moans spilling from his lips until he finally came over harrison's feet with a final moan of the older one's name.

harrison continued to rub the length until matt rode out his orgasm, he moved his feet away to get up and clean them off but matt stopped him, quickly moving to the other side of the table then getting on his knees, taking harrison's foot in his hand and licking stripes along his foot to lick up his cum. the older male giggled and moaned slightly as matt lapped up the cum then did the same process with his other foot.

when he was finished, he sucked on harrison big toe for a couple of minutes, swirling his tongue around and moaning softly, then moved his mouth away with a pop sound. harrison leaned down, using the pad of his thumb to swipe away the drool that lingered on his chin, then moving matt's chin up, slotting their lips together then licking the inside of the younger one's mouth. matt moaned again, brushing his tongue against harrison's until harrison moved his head away.

matt only whined while harrison chuckled, kissing the top of his boyfriend's head and smiling down at him.

"i love you."

"i love you, too."


End file.
